


Lara Jean's Nephew

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [5]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Lara Jean's Nephew, POV First Person, POV Peter Kavinsky, Shrek - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Peter's POVPeter meets Lara Jean's nephew (future-ish fic)
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 4





	Lara Jean's Nephew

I knocked on the Covey's front door - the main time I remember knocking on the door was when Lara Jean had told me to get home and leave her alone.

But now, somehow we'd survived college - with only one slip that caused us to break up for a year and a half, but I'm thankful to finally have the love of my life back by my side.

The door was opened by Lara Jean's younger sister, Kitty - her face brightened and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hey, kid!" According to LJ, I was the only one who could call Kitty, 'kid'.

"Hi, Peter! Margot and James are here for Christmas! Margot's husband is staying in England with his parents," Kitty explains hurriedly, as she pulls into the family home.

This is when he sees Lara Jean fiddling with the Song-Covey's Netflix account, as she adds a kid 'Who's watching?' to the list: Daniel, Margot, LJ, Kitty and now Jamie.

"What? No 'hello' hug for me?" I ask, as the love of my life looks over her shoulder and smiles happily at me.

"Peter," she reaches over the back of the sofa and hugs me tightly and warmly. The tiny little human - that I presume is James ('Jamie') looks at me with curiosity embedded deep in his eyes - like Kitty, like Lara Jean.

With a kiss to my cheek and a boop to my nose, she turned back to her nephew and pulled him onto her lap. "Alright, then trouble," she tickles him a little - as he shrieks with laughter, and sits him properly in front of the computer. "What do you want to watch?" She asks as Kitty rounds the sofa and ruffles James' hair.

After a little while of Lara Jean scrolling, we all see a very recognisable green ogre. "Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!" He chants, pointing at the screen, smiling brightly.

Lara Jean smiles - almost as if she is reminiscing about our childhood. "As you wish, sir," she hits play on the iconic film and plants him next to Kitty. I knew LJ was going to go make some popcorn. 

* * *

"Hey," I say, as Lara Jean tips some of the dried popcorn kernels into a clear bowl (that I now know is a Pyrex bowl, after years of helping Lara Jean bake and wash up) from what looks like a Mason Jar but with a lid that has a latch. 

"Hi," she smiles and puts the bowl of popcorn kernels into the microwave.

Once the microwave had been sat, I reached out and held her warmly to my chest. "I missed you so much," and I did. When we were 'broken up', I missed her so much, my roommates said I was like a robot when she wasn't in my life. I needed her.

Lara Jean wrapped her arms around my neck and curled up into my embrace. "I missed you too, Peter K," my heart fluttered, I am happy that she has missed me (and I'm not making my ego any bigger) I now know that the amount of love that I hold for LJ, could nowhere be the same amount that she loves me.


End file.
